<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky You're So Cute by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004976">Lucky You're So Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Novak/Reader, Casey novak/reader one shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky You're So Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey!” You popped your head into the A.D.A.’s office, happy to find your girlfriend was solo, “You got a minute?” Casey turned to you from where she stood in front of her desk smiling brightly, happy to see you, she leaned back against the desk.</p><p>“For you? Absolutely.” You moved into the office, shutting the door behind you, coming to perch on the arm of one of the chairs in front of her. “But you remember I can’t get warrants for things related to gang crimes…” You laughed gently.</p><p>“Turns out…I’m being transferred.” </p><p>“Out of Manhattan?” Casey felt a twinge of alarm surge through her, it had been so nice having the two of you working the same borough, made things quick to come home at the end of the night, easy to pop by each others offices for a quick check up during the day.</p><p>“No…” You started, “My Captain’s overwhelmed with detectives, and Special Victims…seems to be pretty understaffed.” You were fine with changing departments, honestly you were happy with it, gang crimes took a pretty big toll, you felt like you were constantly looking over your shoulder and you were sick of it. Casey sighed lightly, understanding what you were getting at, she reached her hand out to yours, pulling you against her into a soft hug caressing your sides. Her hand stroked your cheek, placing a light kiss against your lips,</p><p>“You’re worried about disclosing again?” She quirked an eyebrow that you nearly missed, your eyes finding it only possible to stare at the ground. Casey curled a finger under your chin, bringing your eye line up to hers, “Sweetheart…I love you, and you know that’s <em>never </em> going to stop. Just because you have a new Captain doesn’t mean anything changes, besides, Olivia’s a friend, and this is a preexisting relationship, she’ll understand.” </p><p>“I know..” Your hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her into you, your lips molding against hers before a knock at the door cause you both to pull away from each other, finding your spots at the opposite sides of her desk. </p><p>“You get my message about that warrant?” A tall brunette entered the room, noticing you as she glanced into the office.</p><p>“I did,” Casey replied, turning around to grab a few papers from her desk, handing them to Olivia. “By the way…this is Detective Y/N Y/L/N, she’s your new transfer” She smirked, leaving you gobsmacked, Olivia smiled gently, taking the file from Novak before she reached to shake your hand, </p><p>“Well, welcome to SVU Y/L/N. Guess I’ll see you Monday?” You nodded as she left the office, shocked your girlfriend had been so bold and your new boss had been so accepting.</p><p>“See?” Casey quirked a brow, “Easy.” She kissed your cheek softly,</p><p>“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” She laughed at that, pulling you in for a tender kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>